


What the Low Tide Left

by Wistarie



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Minor Character Death, feat. around 5k to read between the lines (shrug emoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistarie/pseuds/Wistarie
Summary: There's a body on the beach.Piper has thoughts.





	What the Low Tide Left

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a drowned body. It's not described in much detail, but enough that I felt more comfortable with an M rating - better safe than sorry.
> 
> This is the beginning of a fanfic I'm writing and plotting, and it's getting wildly out of hand. I wanted to get this very short related thing out to (hopefully!) enjoy some peace of mind for the next week or two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

# What the Low Tide Left

They found him in the early hours of morning, carried to the beach like a piece of driftwood and as dead as one, too.

Piper hurried towards the group on the beach; five people, standing around the body like a group of crows. Two enforcers, three hunters, voices carrying as the wind picked up speed. She smelled only salt and seaweed but still welcomed the harsh breeze from the ocean; better than rot. Piper moved to take a closer look, shoved a protesting Junior out of her way, away from the body, so she could _see_.

Good thing there hadn’t been time for breakfast, too; she wasn’t squeamish, far from it. The sight was enough to make a hardened veteran sick to the stomach.

August was talking next to her, a lacy handkerchief in front of their nose and mouth. Something about water magic. Piper crouched and looked closer.

She’d known Timothy, but you’d be surprised what death and water could do to a man’s features - bloat them, turn them blue, take them away. No eyes left to close, only tatters of cloth left to preserve dignity. However, she’d know his prized amulet anywhere. Piper swallowed bile and stood, turned her face into the breeze.

No claw marks, no bite marks, no wounds she could see. He’d be like the first ones: Unharmed, water in their lungs, drifting somewhere in the water to end up here - with luck. Two more people unaccounted for. Missing.

She wanted to punch something; draw blood, make them pay.  
Instead, her nails dug in her palm in an effort to keep her hands steady. August was still talking, their voice so damn impassive, and it did not calm the urge to ram her fist into something.

Piper forced herself to breathe, and to listen. Orders, mostly: Bring the body into HQ; check the library for lore again; find out where Ezra was; patrol the river and the beach; tell the family.  
It made her sicker than the air and the sight, and it made her blood boil besides.

Good thing that August had assigned her to patrol, she thought and turned away to take her leave. Perhaps she could hunt the thing doing this. And she’d love to find it, and make it pay. Make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Gentle concrit is always welcome :)


End file.
